The Lilac Princess
by Demetri Foxwood
Summary: A short story of Seasons and Princesses


The Lilac Princess

Once upon a time, in the land of Aerthica, a world very much like our own but where the land is split into four districts of Seasons. Spring, regulated by King Bloomicon Maximus. Summer, ruled by Queen Ignica. Fall, looked over by Elder Pine, and Winter, dominated by Lord Blizzara.

Since the beginning of Aerthica, Lord Blizzara believed he had the power to overtake Spring so for many years he tried to do so but every time he was thwarted by King Bloomicon Maximus. Now King Bloomicon also had a daughter, Princess Lilyoko who possessed the power of Spring to create life. So one day Lord Blizzara had two of his best Ice Imps Ice and Sickle kidnap Princess Lilyoko and sent a message saying if Bloomicon did not concede his kingdom by the time of the next Frost Over, Blizzara would be sure to destroy him and his kingdom. King Bloomicon frantically sent out a decree through his nation that any young man brave enough to try and rescue her would be rewarded greatly. While the promise of a reward was almost mouthwatering to most of the villagers none of them were crazy enough to go against the Winter Wizard himself except for one young orphan man by the name of Syclico, who had seen Princess Lilyoko himself and had fallen for her. So he made the three day journey from his village to the Spring Palace. As he approached the gate he was stopped by two guards.

"Halt, state your business!" they called in unison. Syclico just smiled wearily and showed them the decree, wet and torn from the journey but still intact replying;

"I'm here to answer the King's Call." Syclico was immediately brought before the king. The king was smaller than had expected, probably only coming up to his chest but King Bloomicon was a man who radiated power and respect. A booming voice emanated from King Bloomicon.

"So you are the peasant who has valiantly answered my decree. Tell me what is your name? Who is your family?"

"M-My name is Syclico your highness and I don't have a family…" Syclico answered meekly.

"I see so you really have nothing to lose if you fail this quest. Well Syclico if you bring my precious daughter back I'm prepared to give you whatever it is your heart desires money, power, whatever you want." The king stated. Syclico turned a slight pink.

"Sir, there's only one thing I want if I return with her."

"What?"

"I would like your daughter's hand in marriage." The king was stunned by Syclico's request but he pulled himself together and reluctantly agreed. Syclico stayed the night at the palace. The next morning he set off to the Kingdom of Summer with a medallion from the king granting him the ability to resurrect once if something were to kill him along his quest. He was going to Summer to seek the help of Queen Ignica. He had heard rumors of her. Some said she was a hot blooded warrior queen, which scared him, others said she was a ruby lipped seductress, which scared him even more. Either way King Bloomicon believed she had a weapon that would be able to help defeat Lord Blizzara. After about seven day's time he arrived at the gold and crimson Summer Palace. He was stopped at the gate but flashed a scroll in front of them and explained he had a message from King Bloomicon Maximus. He was escorted to a magnificent gold plated throne room where Queen Ignica sat in a luxurious yet skimpy robe revealing more of her creamy tan skin then was probably acceptable. Syclico was only made nervous by the ruby red lipstick the queen was wearing hoping it wasn't confirmation of his worse of two fears.

"What have you come here for traveler?" She asked in a particularly uncaring manner. Syclico handed over the scroll that she carefully opened and read. As her eyes scanned they began to light up. She tossed the scroll aside and locked eyes with Syclico slowly getting closer.

"So, you're the Hero old Bloomy's gonna use to save his poor daughter." She asked in a coy voice taking his arm.

"Um, y-yes that's correct your highness."

'Well then…" Queen Ignica suddenly twisted his arm and threw him over her slamming him into the ground as she stood over him, "You're gonna have to be more prepared than that!" Syclico swept her legs out from under her and pinned her down. She made a coy face at him causing him to drop his guard. As soon as he did, she head butted him giving her enough leverage to roll them over and she pinned both of his hands with one of hers.

"Ah ah, you can't get distracted in combat or you'll die." She drew a dagger from her robe and pulled back to stab him. Syclico panicked and kissed her neck. Ignica stopped as her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes fluttered allowing Syclico to slip out and pull her arm back forcing her to drop the knife. She smiled.

"There you go, do whatever it takes to win, that's what matters in combat." Syclico released her and she turned to him as a different sort of fire ignited in her eyes and she started to slowly back him to her chambers; "I think you'll make a fine Hero…" she pushed him onto her bed as the chamber doors shut…

One Hour Later…

Syclico stumbled out of Queen Ignica's bedchamber wide eyed and shaking as he made his way to the Armory. A fair response as he did not plan on being molested by a Queen today. Be that as it may he was able to retrieve the Sun Blade, a golden bladed sword that contained the power of the sun above. So now he needed to go to the realm of Fall and see if Elder Pine could help him. Thinking it better to skip goodbyes with the Queen, he started his final side journey to Fall. After another three days time he came across what seemed to be a tiny village where all the people were going about their business. Syclico stopped by an old man.

"Excuse me Grandfather but can you tell me in which village does Elder Pine live?"

"Eh? Oh, well young feller he lives right in this here village seeing as it's the only one in Fall." The Old Man replied with a toothy grin.

"Thank you Elderly one." Syclico bowed slightly and began his search. He searched the entire village which turned out to be a lot bigger than it looked. It was night time by the time he finished. He was ready to give up his hunt when he stumbled onto a path hidden by an illusionary Lagoon tree. He followed up the path as a stray cat would follow an unknown alley. He eventually wound up at a small shrine in front of a huge pine tree that seemed to radiate magic energy.

"This must be it…" Syclico muttered, he put his hands up and called out "Oh Great Elder Pine I come before you in need of something to help me defeat Lord Blizzara!" The tree stood motionless as a familiar voice piped in behind him

"Easy now Young Feller, people are tryin' ta sleep ya know. Besides, they'll believe ya've gone nuttier than a walnut talking to things that can't talk back…eh hee hee." Syclico turned to see the Old Man he had talked to earlier. Before Syclico could respond the Old Man raised his hand silencing him. The Old Man gave a deep breath and a ball of white spectral energy rose from his body and was sucked in by the tree with a groan. Then turning back to Syclico with a grin;

"Hopefully you've realized the truth by now." He said as Syclico just nodded.

"You're both Elder Pine." Syclico responded in awe.

"That's right, I feed the tree power, and the tree gives us longevity and protection which teaches us that things are not always as simple as they seem. Now I understand you came here looking for something to help defeat the Winter Wizard and I can see you've gotten the Sun Blade from Ignica. Well if we pray with the Tree I'm certain it will provide us with something." So they both kneeled before the tree and prayed. Finally a shield dropped down from the branches. The shield was made from the very bark of the Pine providing protection from any blistering cold Blizzara summon. With one last meal and a few goodbyes Syclico made his trek to the frozen tundra of Winter. When he arrived, a path was carved out for him in the snow and ice. Blizzara's imps and minions stared at him just ready to pounce. Syclico finally made it to the Winter Fortress where Lord Blizzara sat on his ice cube throne.

"Well, well looks like Bloomicon's wizened up and sent his letter of forfeit?" Blizzara asked in a rather snide tone. Syclico drew his sword and pointed it at him.

"Lord Blizzara I challenge you to combat for the Princess Lilyoko!"

"Oh come now, there's no need to get messy. You look like an intellectual man. How about we settle this with a Trial?"

"What kind of Trial?" Syclico asked dropping his sword slightly. Lord Blizzara snapped his fingers and the throne room transformed into an arena with a door on either side of him.

"It's really quite simple, behind one of these doors is a vicious man eating Frost Worm. Behind the other is your precious Princess. Just choose a door…" Blizzara explained leaning back with a sadistic grin. Syclico stared at both doors thinking it was almost too easy. Then he remembered what Elder Pine had told him. Syclico turned to Lord Blizzara;

"She's not behind either of these doors." Blizzara merely gave an evil chuckle and pointed his staff at Syclico

"No." Blizzara unleashed a torrential wave of cold straight at Syclico. Syclico raised his shield and charged through it. Blizzara panicked and increased the power but it didn't slow Syclico down any. Finally, Syclico swung his sword in a vicious upward strike shattering Blizzara's staff then pinned him to his throne with the blade to his throat.

"Lord Blizzara, I'm giving you a trial. Release Princess Lilyoko and grant us safe passage through your realm and I will spare you. Or you can refuse and I will kill you and destroy your entire palace then leave with the Princess. Now choose." As both the threatening glare in Syclico's eyes and the blade under his throat started to get hotter, Blizzara snapped his fingers and Princess Lilyoko appeared before him. Syclico released him and started to take Lilyoko away when suddenly Blizzara gave a horrific battle cry and impaled Syclico with a giant icicle. Lilyoko screamed as Blizzara yanked the icicle out and watched Syclico bleed to death. Blizzara laughed as he snatched up Lilyoko and started dragging her away. A bright glow filled the room as the medallion around Syclico's neck started to shake. Syclico's blood was sucked back into his body as his wound began to regenerate. With a final gasp of life Syclico stood before them, very much alive. Before Blizzara had time to react Syclico charged him and drove the Sun Blade straight through his chest. Syclico didn't wait to see if he would die or not. He withdrew the sword threw his cloak around Lilyoko and left Winter as fast as possible. After a week Syclico returned to Spring Castle with Princess Lilyoko and a banquet was held in his honor. Not long after the King married Princess Lilyoko and Syclico, the Knight of Spring and they lived in love, happiness, and prosperity for the rest of their days…

THE END


End file.
